The Story of My Life
by YMGH
Summary: When I was a little girl I was always told that one day I was going to be Queen. That one day I was going to rule my country and that I need it to be kind, humble and fair. This is the story of my life. AU Story, Starting Damon/Elena pairing, Elijah/Elena endgame. (STORY ON PAUSE)
1. Introduction

_When I was a little girl I was always told that one day I was going to be Queen. That one day i was going to rule my country and that I need it to be kind, humble and fair._

 _I used to admire the love my father and my mother shared, I used to which for it._

 _Never in a million years I though I'd find it twice._

 _This is the story of how I became Queen. The story of my life._

…

 **Characters:**

 **King Grayson Gilbert** \- Jason MacDonald

 **Queen Miranda Gilbert** \- Erin Beute

 **Princess Elena Gilbert** \- Nina Dobrev

 **Princess Katerina Gilbert** \- Nina Dobrev

 **Prince Jeremy Gilbert** \- Steven R. McQueen

* * *

 **Princess Jenna Sommers** \- Sara Canning

 **Duke Alaric Saltzman** \- Matthew Davis

* * *

 **Duke Bill Forbes** \- Jack Coleman

 **Duchess Elizabeth Forbes** \- Marguerite MacIntyre

 **Lady Caroline Forbes** \- Candice King

* * *

 **Lady Isobel Flemming** \- Mia Kirshner

 **Lady Nadia Petrova** \- Olga Fonda

* * *

 **King Giuseppe Salvatore** \- James Remar

 **Queen Lily Salvatore** \- Annie Wersching

 **Prince Stefan Salvatore** \- Paul Wesley

 **Prince Damon Salvatore** \- Ian Somerhalder

* * *

 **Count Richard Lockwood** \- Robert Pralgo

 **Countess Carol Lockwood** \- Susan Walters

 **Lord Tyler Lockwood** \- Michael Trevino

 **Viscount Mason Lockwood** \- Taylor Kinney

* * *

 **Enchantress Sheila Bennet** \- Jasmine Guy

 **Enchantress Bonnie Bennet** \- Kat Graham

* * *

 **King Elijah Mikaelson** \- Daniel Gillies

 **Prince Niklaus Mikaelson** \- Joseph Morgan

 **Prince Kol Mikaelson** \- Nathaniel Buzolic

 **Princess Rebekah Mikaelson** \- Claire Holt


	2. Prologue

In the old world it was known that the King's first male born was the heir to the crown. It didn't matter if he was the first born, he could have been the fifth born child, but because he was a man he was the rightful heir to the crown.

However, things changed when my great, great grandmother became Queen after the kingdom was under attack and the King and Queen died, leaving her (Their only child) heir and Queen of the kingdom. She then implemented a new law: _**"The first born of the King or Queen in position, man or woman, was the rightful heir to the crown. Not exceptions made"**_

She then married a King from a fallen country, who has lost his wife and said country to the rebels. She give birth to three children, her first ones twins, a Girl and a Boy.

 _Princess Amara Jones and Prince Edward Jones._

Because Amara was the first born she became Queen after the death of her mother.

Queen Amara after a few years of ruling alone with the help of her brother, married Prince Lucas Petrov, and they gave life to two sets of twins the first both girls and the latest both boys.

 _Princess Tatianna Petrova married Prince Anton Gilbert_. And they procreated the lives of my Father, the first heir of the crown born male in decades.

After the death of my great grandmother, Queen Amara, my father's mother, Princess Tatiana was the rightful Queen to the throne, and after various decades of ruling next to my grandfather King Anton Gilbert, my father became King, King Grayson Gilbert.

A few years later he met my mother, she was a princess from a faraway kingdom. It was love at first sight and after a few months of courting her, the got married. A few years later my sister and I were born, Princess Elena and Princess Katerina Gilbert, making me the rightful heiress to the crown, and a year later my brother was born, Prince Jeremy Gilbert.

You may think that is a privilege to be the next Queen but is not. There are so much responsibilities at hands, and even though I can rule by myself eventually I'll had to marry someone, preferably of royal blood, and it's hard, because I don't get to choose, unlike my sister, she gets to marry whoever she wants, that's one of the reasons why I envy her.

But either way, this is the story of how I became Queen, and how I fell in love twice, how I lost it once, how I almost lost everything, but how at the end of the day I came out stronger.

This is the story of my life.


	3. Chapter One

**This is the first chapter of this story. I'll try to update at least twice a week, but I don't make any promises. I hope I get a few followers. So here is it.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Being a princess royal has its perks, you wake up every morning by you Lady or your maid entering your room and getting everything ready for you. In my case I have Anna who is my personal maid and my Lady is Caroline, she's Duke Forbes daughter, and she's also my best friend.

"Up we go, Elena" Caroline says as she pulls at my comforter while Anna opens my blinds. "You have to get up or you'll be late for breakfast"

Ugh, breakfast… it's an everyday tradition. Every day the whole family have breakfast together, and we have to talk about our duties for the day, it's annoying.

"Do I have to?" I asks Caroline as I sit back on my bed.

"You know you do. You're a princess and one day you'll be the Queen so you have to" she says as she pulls out a dress form my closet and start to choose a pair of shoes. "Come on your bath its ready for you" she says pushing me of the bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going" I say walking towards my personal bathroom.

After 20 minutes of a warm bath I put my underwear on and then wrap myself in my robe and exit the bathroom to found that Caroline has lay out my outfit for the day on my bed, as usual.

"Okay, let's get you changed" Caroline says grabbing my dress and helping me put it on.

"Thank you" I say before sitting on my vanity chair so that Caroline can help me do my hair.

"Do you want it up today?" she asks me as she starts to comb through my hair.

"No, let's leave it down today. I think it would look good with this dress" I say to her.

"Okay…" she says.

After finishing we pick out a tiara and some accessories and I'm ready to have breakfast with my family.

* * *

Walking into the family dining room I see that my mother and siblings are already there, which means I'm not late because my father still hasn't come down from his bedroom.

"Good morning, family" I say walking towards my mother. "Mother" I say kissing her in the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie" she says smiling at me.

"Kat, Jer" I say before taking a sit next to my sister.

"Hey" Katerina says.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late" My father says as he walks in and sits at the head of the table. "I had something to deal with"

"Oh, don't worry, honey. We just got here" Mom says touching his hand softly.

"Okay, so what do you have for today?" My father asks as the servers starts to serve the food.

"I have sword practice, and then driving lessons with Katerina" Jeremy says.

"Very good, it's time you learn the basics of driving" Father says as we all eat.

"I don't get why I have to learn how to drive if I have a chuffer" Jeremy says.

"Because you have to learn how to get away in situations of emergency" I say taking a sip of orange juice.

"Exactly" Father says. "Besides, Elena and Katerina did it, now is your turn"

"Okay, changing topics" Mother says putting down her fork and knife. "As you all now this Friday your aunt Jenna and Duke Saltzman are getting marry, so the guests will be arriving tomorrow, which means I want all of you at your best behavior, specially you Jeremy" she says looking at Jer.

"I'm always at my best behavior!" he exclaims.

"Yeah, sure" Katerina snorts.

"Katerina" Father says.

"Sorry, Father" she says turning to the rest of her breakfast.

"Anyways, Elena you'll be with me and your father while we receive the guests" Mother says.

"I know" I sigh.

"So who's coming?" Kat asks.

"Oh, you know, some family friends, some friends of your father…" Mother says looking at my Father suspiciously.

"Why is that look? Who's coming?" I asks Father looking between him and mother.

"King Giuseppe and his sons" Father says making me look at him surprised.

"What?! Father I told you I'm not ready for marriage, not yet" I say looking at him still surprised.

"Elena, I understood and I gave you time, two months to be exact, but I can't postpone this anymore" he says in a strict manner. "We are having this deal, there's nothing you can't do about it" he says making me tear a little.

"Got it. If you excuse me" I say before standing up, and walking away.

"Elena!" Mother says trying to stop me, but kept walking.

* * *

I been walking for I don't know how long, I kept thinking about this. _I'm getting marry._ To someone I don't even know. He could be crazy or an abuser, or he could be a nice guy, humble, honest. Maybe I'll like him.

 _Oh God, why did I have to be the oldest?_

I sigh as I sit in one the rocks by the lake and start picking rocks and throwing them to the lake.

I fell in love once, Matt. He's my brother best friend, and he's also his personal chevalier, and we were together for a few years, until my father almost found out and I realize I was never going to be able to marry him. So I broke his heart, and tried to move on. But now I have to marry someone I have never seen in my entire life.

"Hey, there you are" Katerina says behind me. "I've been looking for you"

"Well, here I'm" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You're okay?" she asks sitting next to me.

"Not really" I say sighing. "I mean, I don't know anything about this men. I don't know his likes, anything"

"Well, you'll get to know him. I mean, father won't make you marry him right away, you'll get some time with him" she says trying to cheer me up.

"What if I don't like him, thought? What if he's a jerk or a bad person?" I say totally freaking out.

"Lena, breathe" she says pulling her arm across my shoulders. "In and out. That's it. Everything's going to be fine, you're going to meet him and you'll spend time with him and you'll get to like him"

"Thank you" I say leaning my head on her shoulder. "For cheering me up"

"Well, we're best friends, and sisters, so it's kind of my job" she says making me smile.

"Yeah it is" I say making us laugh.

"Well, I have to go, I have to teach Jeremy how to drive" she says pulling away and standing up.

"And I have to go and work with Dad" I say sighing and standing up as well.

"Well good luck with that" she says smiling softly.

"Yeah… good luck with Jer" I say smiling back.

"Thanks, I'll need it"

* * *

 ** _So I have a Polyvore page for this story and also a pinterest board. Go to my profile page to see the name of my Polyvore and Pinterest page and then look the colection/board with the name of this story._**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

While I walk towards my father's office I'm dreading the moment I get there. I know this deal is very important for my father and the kingdom, and I know there's nothing I can do about it, I just wish I had more time to get used to the idea of marrying a total stranger.

When I got to my father's office I nod the guards standing outside of his door before I walk in. I found him sitting behind his desk reading over some papers.

"Father" I say standing before him.

"Elena, have a sit" he says taking his glasses off. "Elena, I understand your point on this matter, but you need to think about this as an opportunity of gaining an allied"

"I know. And I understand, this is huge for us, I just… I don't know him, this is hard for me" I say sighing and looking at my hands.

"I get it, honey…" he tries to say.

"No, you don't" I say interrupting him looking at him. "I'm sorry, but you don't. You got to choose. You met Mom, and after you knew who she was, you _chose_ to marry her. I don't have that privilege. All I get is a deal, and the hope that one day I could fall in love with my husband" I say we tears in my eyes.

"Honey…" he say looking at me with sympathy making me look back at my hands.

"I just… I'll get used to it… I just…" I sigh before I look back at him. "Right now I just need to work, so…" I say holding my hand out for the papers.

"Okay" he say giving me some papers. "We need to have this done by tonight"

"Okay" I say taking the papers and moving to my desk.

* * *

After a few hours of hard work I was finished for the day, so I left to look for my mother, because with what's going on with my life right now, I really need my mom.

"Isobel!" I yell after my mother's Lady once I saw her down the hall.

"You Majesty" she says bowing at me.

"Have you seen my mother?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes. She's with her sister in the Queen's salon" she say smiling.

"Okay, thank you" I say dismissing her.

"Any time, you Majesty" she says bowing one more time before walking away.

I turn around a walk towards the Queen's salon –It's where the Queen gathers around with visitors or if she has paperwork or interviews–. When I get there I found my mother and my Aunt Jenna discussing wedding stuff.

"Aunt Jenna!" I exclaim catching her attention.

"Elena!" she exclaims standing up and meeting me half ways. "Look at you" she say holding by the shoulders.

"Look, at you!" I say laughing.

"Well yeah, that's what the idea of marriage does to someone" she says smiling at me and making me lose my smile a little know that I don't feel that way.

"Yeah, well, it's just a matter of days now" I say trying to get excited again.

"I know! Come sit with us" she says pulling me with her.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I saw a large paper with lots of names.

"We are deciding who sits with who and in what table" Mother says.

"Okay, let's get to it" I say grabbing a name tag.

* * *

"So where do we put the Lockwood's?" I ask holding the name tag.

"How about next to the Forbes? That way they can talk about the politics all night long" Mother says putting the tag next to the Forbes.

"And that way Caroline and Tyler will spend more time together" I say smiling.

"They still a thing?" Aunt Jenna asks looking a little surprised.

"Yep" I say smiling.

"Hmm" she say hums.

"What?" I asks confuse.

"It's just that they've been seeing each other for a long while and he hasn't proposed…" she say shrugging.

"That's true, I wonder what he's waiting for" Mother says.

"Yeah, Caroline is kind of bump about it" I say sighing.

"Oh, anyone would be, I mean Alaric waited almost a year before he proposed, and they were together way before we were" Aunt Jenna says.

"That's why I think is a good idea for then to sit together" I say sighing.

"Okay! So last we have the Salvatore" Aunt Jenna says.

"Well they have to be next to our table" Mother says making me sigh.

"Seriously" I say looking at her.

"Elena, this is for the best" She says caressing my arm.

"What did I miss?" Aunt Jenna asks looking between the two of us.

"Elena and Damon Salvatore are to be married" Mother says.

"Wait, what?" Aunt Jenna says shock.

"A few months ago Father and King Giuseppe talked about having a deal that would unite both countries, and they thought that the best they could do would have to be me and Damon getting marry, so the left it to me, to make the decision, and this morning Father told me that the deal would be happening and that there was nothing I could do I about it" I say trying my best to stay calm.

"Oh, honey" Aunt Jenna says pulling me towards her in a hug. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" I say pulling away. "I'll be fine"

"Elena, you can cry and you can be sad and angry" Mother says making me look at her. "This is unfair, and it will be hard for you, no matter how much you try to overcome it and make yourself thing that you're fine" she says making my eyes to fill with tears. "You can cry, you can feel"

"I'm not ready" I say finally falling apart and hugging my mother. "This isn't fair" I cry on her shoulder.

"I know sweetie" she says rubbing my back in a comforting way. "Let it out" she says making me cry more.

* * *

"You're feeling better?" Aunt Jenna asks handing me a glass of water.

"Yeah… I think so" I say taking a sip of water.

"If you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, you just come to me" Mother say while holding my hand. "You never, ever, have to keep all that pain and anger inside, okay?"

"Okay, thanks" I say smiling softly at her.

"Now let's get back to the wedding" She say smiling.

"Okay. What's next?" I say sighing.

"Okay, so now that we know who is sitting with who we have to decide the table's numbers" Aunt Jenna say nodding to her maid who brings a plan with the tables displayed in it.

"Okay, that's the easiest part, you just have to choose who you want near our table and who you want in the back" I say taking another sip of water. "If you don't mind I think I'd like to go to my room a lay down for a while.

"Of course, honey" my Mother says squeezing my hand. "I'll have Caroline go look for you when dinner is ready"

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter, let me know what you think.**


	5. Explaining

Hi!!

I'm sorry that this isn't an update... I just wanted to tell you the reason I haven't updated in such a long time...

First and more importantly... my laptop died... and that's the main reason why I haven't updated... and thrust me I want to update but it's super difficult to watch an episode and then edit at the same time on my phone.

Second... as you know I'm a med student. And in my country we do a pre internship before the last year of med school (the last year of med school here is a intern year where med students rotate 7 different areas of medicine) and so I was doing my pre internship. But now I have a lot of free time but unfortunately I don't have a computer to edit.

I want to finish each and everyone of my stories so that I can start with new ones... I have a bunch of drafts of New ideas but I can't do anything without my computer.

So until I have a new computer all my stories will be on pause.

And I promise as soon as I get a new one I will come back... But until then there isn't much I can do.

See you soon,

 ** _Xoxo YMGH_**.


End file.
